Adentrando en la oscuridad
by dark-morgana
Summary: Sumary todavia no decidido


Capitulo 1

Despertó con la sensación de haber tenido una pesadilla que no recordaba , sin embargo no abrió los ojos y disfruto de la sensación de las suaves sabanas sobre su piel desnuda , intento recordar por que estaba desnuda , abrió los ojos y observo que ese no era su cuarto , asustada y pensando en lo peor miro si había alguien más en la cama , que era matrimonial , ella estaba en un extremo y el otro estaba vacío pero se notaba que alguien había dormido ay, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior ni de lo que había hecho . Todo era una nebulosa de imágenes inconexas a las que no conseguía poner sentido alguno , con su corazón latiendo fuerte observo más detalladamente la habitación , era grande como una de esas suites de hotel que salían en las películas que ella tanto veía , lujosa y con tonos verdes y decorados de serpientes , sobretodo vio una que la dejo sin aliento ,una que había en la pared , que dudo si estaba viva o no , parecía que la estaba mirando.

Se quedo paralizada durante unos minutos pero después respiro hondo y se rió de si misma.

Pensó en que hacer , se levanto cubriéndose con las sabanas y se dirigió a la puerta , la cual estaba cerrada.

Observo de nuevo la habitación para ver si estaba su ropa o su bolso en el que se encontraba su móvil ,pero no encontró nada que pudiese considerar suyo.

Se paralizo de repente , su corazón latía muy fuerte , unos pasos se dirigían hacia la puerta , corrió hacia la cama se, cubrió con las sabanas y se hizo la dormida.

Alguien entro en la habitación y sus pasos se acercaron a la cama. Por mas que lo intentaba no lograba disminuir su fuerte respiración acelerada.

-Eres patética haciéndote la dormida-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras que le resultaba extrañamente familiar , pero que creía no haber escuchado en su vida. Abrió los ojos y se giro hacía la voz

Vio un joven alto, de complexión delgada, sus cabellos de color rubio platino estaban recogidos en una coleta y cuya tez paliad contrastaba con su negro atuendo. Sus ojos grises que no revelaban ningún sentimiento , con una expresión que no supo si era de curiosidad o desprecio.

No sabia decir porque pero por la cara que puso parecía que creía que ella era imbécil así que se obligo a decir algo pero se le agolparon las preguntas .

-¿Quién eres?¿qué ago aquí?¿qué..?-

-¿De que te acuerdas?-ella frunció el ceño , odiaba que le respondieran a sus preguntas con preguntas , sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.

-Estaba en el ordenador y…sonó el timbre y… - se acerco a ella , cometió el error de mirar esos ojos grises tan fríos , inexpresivos y perdió la concentración - sonó el timbre…y…no lo se - le dio la sensación de que sus sensuales labios se curvaban en un gesto de preocupación

-¿Y no te acuerdas de nada mas?¿y cómo es que tenias un ordenador dentro de las barreras del castillo?

-¿Qué castillo?-a esta pregunta el chico se sorprendió y se la quedo mirando unos minutos hasta que una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Se acerco un poco mas , ella se incorporo esperando lo que tuviese que decirla , olvidando momentáneamente su desnudez, se tapo con la sabana sin prisa, y clavo una mirada inexpresiva en sus ojos, quería dejar claro que no le intimidaba, se acerco un poco más , se inclino obligándola a perderse de nuevo en esos ojos sin fondo.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y se sintió desfallecer , lo ultimo que recordaría serian esos ojos examinándola.

Capitulo 2

Se despertó con hambre , pensó en levantarse e ir a desayunar, se estiro un poco y abrió los ojos , fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su sueño era realidad , o que no había despertado todavía y seguía soñando.

Seguía en la misma habitación que antes.

Todo parecía estar igual que en su primer despertar excepto que sobre la cama había ropa con una nota encima , la nota decía simplemente "vístete".

Se trataba de ropa interior y un simple vestido negro.

Se vistió y se miro al espejo , parecía que el vestido se adaptaba a sus curvas , lucia mejor puesto.

Respiro varias veces para coger la suficiente valentía como para girar el pomo de la puerta , y salir lo más sigilosamente que pudo , al ser el suelo de piedra y estar descalza pensó que no la oirían.

Avanzo por un pasillo que estaba iluminado por una fuente de luz que no alcanzaba a ver , era como si el aire en sí fuese la luz.

Escucho voces, y con todo el sigilo que pudo, se acerco a ellas.

-El tiempo se acaba-

-Tenéis que esperar un poco más, ya he empezado, ahora solo hemos de esperar que funcione-

-Por tu bien, espero que sea rápido, si hay algún problema con ello, el no lo aceptara, y sabes que si te ocurre algo tu madre jamás me lo perdonara-

-Lo sé, Severus…lo sé-

-A propósito…¿dónde esta?-

-La deje descansando en su habitación, dice que no recuerda nada-

-No deberías descuidar nada-

-Confía en mi, una muggle normal no puede ser capaz de resistirse al hechizo-

-¿Muggle? ¿De veras? Que sorpresa, me pregunto porque la eligió a ella-

-El siempre tiene sus razones, nuestra tarea no es cuestionarle-

-Desde luego, de todas formas, me ha pedido que compruebe tus métodos-

-Por supuesto, sígueme- y las dos voces se acercaron al lugar desde el que ella escuchaba.

Corrió a la habitación en la que se había despertado, se tumbo en la cama y trato, de nuevo en vano, tranquilizar su respiración.

Los pasos se acercaban, y con ellos, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más.

La puerta se abrió y entraron los dos hombres, no pudo verlos pues esta vez mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ya veo, creo que dejarla en esta habitación a sido una buena elección-

-Si, bueno, al parecer se esta despertando,¿no tienes ningún otro plan aparte de vigilarme?

-Volveré- y se oyó un chasquido


End file.
